darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
All Fired Up/Transcript
The new beacon network :King Roald: Well hello there. What do you want? Ah, it's you again. Hello there. :Player: Hello, Your Majesty. I am happy to report that the situation at the Temple of Paterdomus has been sorted. Misthalin's borders should once again be fully protected against the threats from Morytania. :King Roald: Excellent, excellent. The Kingdom of Misthalin is in your debt. :Player: In my debt? Does that mean you're going to give me fabulous rewards for my efforts? :King Roald: Of course not; however, if it's rewards you're after, it occurs to me that you could be of even more service to the kingdom...and this time, there's payment in it for you. :Player: Oh? Tell me more. :King Roald: Well, you see, because of the mounting threats from Morytania and the Wilderness, the southern kingdoms have banded together to take action. We have constructed a network of beacons that stretch all the way from the source of the River Salve to the northwestern-most edge of the Wilderness. Should there be any threat from these uncivilized lands, we'll be able to spread the word as fast as the light of the flames can travel. :Player: So, how could I be of help? :King Roald: The task itself should be rather straightforward: I need you to help us test the network of beacons to make sure everything is in order, in case the worst should occur. :Player: I'd be happy to help. :King Roald: Excellent! The kingdom of Misthalin is eternally grateful. :Player: So, what do I need to do? :King Roald: Talk to the head fire tender, Blaze Sharpeye - he'll explain everything. He is stationed just south of the Temple of Paterdomus, on the cliffs by the River Salve. :Player: Thank you, Your Majesty, I'll seek out Blaze straight away. :King Roald: With speed, Player. The security of Misthalin is in your hands. Blaze Sharpeye :Player: Hi there! King Roald sent me - he said you could use a bit of help testing out this network of beacons. :Blaze Sharpeye: Indeed? This is excellent news! We desperately need someone to help us out! :Player: So, what exactly is going on? :Blaze Sharpeye: Well, King Roald has commissioned these lovely beacons to serve as an early warning system. We'll be able to see their huge, majestic flames from great distances. There are fourteen beacons in total, spanning the south and west borders of the Wilderness. :Player: It sounds like you've already got everything figured out. How do I fit into this? :Blaze Sharpeye: Well, to test these beacons, we need someone to light a couple of them for us, so that we can determine whether or not they'll actually be visible. :Player: You mean, you went out and built these huge things without knowing that they'd work? :Blaze Sharpeye: Don't interrupt. Now, yours truly has recruited some of the sharpest eyes this side of the River Salve to look after these beacons and to watch the horizon for signs of danger. In case of emergency, we've got a supply of logs and can start a fire faster than a cat can sneeze. As soon as we spot a threat from the Wilderness or the glow from another beacon, we can light our own beacons and send a warning right across Misthalin, faster than any courier could even run. We've agreed to use gnomish firelighters to colour the flames of our beacons' fires in an actual emergency, so it's safe to test the network with normal fires. :Player: So, what do you want me to actually do? :Blaze Sharpeye: I need you to light a couple of beacons for me to make sure we can see the glow from the flames over the horizon. So! First of all, you need to know how to light a beacon. Ourr technique is super-secret, but quite effective. All you do is put twenty logs of the same type on a beacon and... SET IT ON FIRE WITH A TINDERBOX! :Player: You really enjoy your job, don't you? :Blaze Sharpeye: Yes. Yes I do. Now, why don't you go over there and try lighting that beacon. Show us what you've got. :Player: Does it matter what type of log I use? :Blaze Sharpeye: Good question! Once you become more experienced at tending the beacons, you'll find that higher-level logs burn for a longer time. However for the purpose of this training, it doesn't make any difference at all - you might as well use normal logs. :''--------------------'' :Blaze Sharpeye: Hmm. You're talking to me, and yet, the beacon remains unlit. Odd... ::Player: I haven't got around to it yet. :::Blaze Sharpeye: Well, hurry, Player. Let the fire of inspiration ignite your soul! :::Player: Uh, right. Will do. ::Player: Where is this beacon? :::Blaze Sharpeye: Right in front of you, man/woman! Can you not see that big structure right next to me? :::Player: Oh, *that* beacon! ::Player: Could you remind me how to light the beacon? :::Blaze Sharpeye: But of course. All you need to do is load up the beacon with twenty logs. It doesn't matter which you use, any standard log will do. Then comes the best part - you take your tinderbox and...and..and... :::Player: And? :::Blaze Sharpeye: ...AND YOU SET IT ON FIRE! Mwahahahaha! :::Player: Okay, okay, already! Calm down. :::Blaze Sharpeye: FIRE! :::Player: Yes, yes! I get the point. After lighting the beacon :Blaze Sharpeye: Ah, I see you've managed to successfully light the beacon and have mastered our super-secret beacon lighting technique. Well done! :Player: Well, it's not like it was all that complicated. :Blaze Sharpeye: Well, apparently, not for someone of your Firemaking caliber and expertise. Now that you've got the hang of things, we can get this show on the road. If you'd be so kind as to light the beacon to the west and report back to me, I can make sure I can clearly see its glow on the horizon. :Player: Where can I find this beacon? :Blaze Sharpeye: It's near the limestone quarry, north-east of Varrock, west of the Rag and Bone Man's hovel. My colleague, Squire Fyre, is tending that beacon. She'll help you out if you run into any trouble. :Player: Okay. Squire Fyre :Player: Hi there. I'm helping Blaze and King Roald test the beacon network. Can you see it from here? Blaze said you have pretty sharp eyes. :Squire Fyre: Of course I can see it. I haven't spent my entire life practicing my seeing skills for nothing! I'm happy to report that the fire near Blaze is burning brightly. :Player: Terrific! Blaze has asked me to light this fire as well, so he can see how things look from his vantage point. :Squire Fyre: Be my guest! :Player: I don't suppose you have some logs I could have? :Squire Fyre: I'm afraid I don't have any spare; all my logs are for official use only. :Player: Ah, well, it never hurts to ask. :''--------------------'' :Player: The beacon is lit! :Squire Fyre: And doesn't it look fantastic? Ah, I could gaze into such beautiful flames for hours; too bad I have to keep an eye on the horizon as well. But I'm keeping you too long - you should report back to Blaze to make sure he can see the beacon clearly. :Player: I will, thanks. Reinforcement :Blaze Sharpeye: Ah, Player, you're back! Great news - I can see you've managed to light the beacon over yonder. Many thanks! :Player: Can you really see it from this far away? :Blaze Sharpeye: Absolutely! I can see a warm, delicious glow on the horizon. If you have sharp eyes and know what to look for, it's trivial. This beacon, however, is struggling at the moment. Do you see how the fire has died down? :Player: Hmm, yes. The fire is a bit smaller and the logs look rather charred. :Blaze Sharpeye: If a beacon fire starts to die down, you can restore it to its blazing glory by adding five logs. You wouldn't mind topping this one up for me, would you? Oh, how I would love to see things burn! :Player: Don't you have logs of your own you can use? :Blaze Sharpeye: Sadly, I need to keep these reserved for emergency use. :Player: Oh, alright then. :Blaze Sharpeye: More FIRE for ME! :Player: Backing away now... Further testing :Player: I've added some logs to the beacon; it's now blazing away. :Blaze Sharpeye: Beautiful...mesmerizing... :Player: Uh..Blaze? :Blaze Sharpeye: Ah, yes, it's you again. Brilliant work; an incandescent effort. :Player: So, what now? :Blaze Sharpeye: We're all pretty pleased with the results of the trial run and are gearing up for the more serious testing. There's a lot at stake, so we'll need to test out the entire network as soon as possible. :Player: More serious testing? :Blaze Sharpeye: But, of course! We now know that the beacons can be clearly seen from afar, but we still need to test the entire network to see if it works. :Player: What does that involve? :Blaze Sharpeye: Well, it's quite simple. We'll need someone who's motivated, capable and quick-thinking to light each of the fourteen beacons. Only when we've seen all fourteen beacons burning simultaneously will we know that we've succeeded. :Player: That sounds like quite a challenge! :Blaze Sharpeye: Oh, it is! Many of the other beacons are harder to light than these, and some are in some rather dangerous locations. The rewards, however, are great. King Roald is prepared to give generously in return for help and, of course, the most amazing award is... :Player: Yes? :Blaze Sharpeye: YOU GET TO SET MORE FIRES! :Player: Ah, but of course. :Blaze Sharpeye: What are you waiting for? Hurry back to King Roald and tell him that we've completed this first test of the beacon network! Then come back to me and we can talk about... SETTING SOME MORE FIRES! For the safety and security of Misthalin and Asgarnia, of course - it's a noble and selfless cause. :Player: Of course. :''--------------------'' :Player: When's all this to take place? asked afterwards :Blaze Sharpeye: Imminently, I'm sure - we're just waiting for the word from King Roald. Speaking of which, have you reported back to him the progress we've made? :Player: Not yet, I'm afraid. :Blaze Sharpeye: Well, what are you waiting for? This is a serious matter! I'm sure King Roald is on the edge of his throne, waiting for the news. :Player: I'll get right on that. Reporting to Squire Fyre :Player: Just to let you know, Blaze can see the beacon clearly - all's well. :Squire Fyre: Wonderful news! King Roald must be so pleased. :Player: Well, I haven't exactly filled him in yet. :Squire Fyre: Oh, but you shouldn't delay! King Roald has so many sleepless nights about the security of Misthalin and he'll be very keen to hear that everything is working smoothly. :Player: Yes. I suppose I should pay him a visit. Reporting to King Roald :King Roald: Ah, it's you again. Hello there. :Player: I'm happy to report that the beacon network seems to be working as expected. :King Roald: Excellent! I'm delighted to hear it. :Player: So, about that reward you promised? :King Roald: What happened to the days when adventurers felt rewarded in full by the knowledge of a job well done? :Player: Well, before my time, I'm afraid. :King Roald: Hmph. Well, I suppose a king must stick to his word. Mind you, let me stress how grateful we are - and how grateful we'd be if you could continue helping us test the beacons. There is much more to be done and this is but a pittance compared to what I'm willing to offer for further assistance! Postquest/Minigame :Player: I was wondering if you could tell me more about the beacons. :King Roald: Of course. What would you like to know? ::Player: What else needs to be done to test the beacon network? :::King Roald: What *doesn't* need to be done is more like it! We need to make sure the entire beacon network is as robust as possible. I'd be extremely grateful if you'd help us by trying to keep as many beacons alight simultaneously as you possibly can. :::Player: How does that help? :::King Roald: Well, obviously, it helps us verify that all the beacons are in good working order, of course. The more testing, the better, Player. I have generous rewards for you if you manage to keep six, ten and all fourteen beacons alight simultaneously. However, I'd be positively delighted if you continued on testing them day and night, over and over, relentlessly and without ceasing! :::Player: I see this means a great deal to you. :::King Roald: Oh, it does. The safety of one's kingdom is of paramount importance, you know. Do you have any other question for me, Player? ::Player: Tell me about rewards. :::King Roald: Ahem, well, it's all well and good having a network of beacons, but it's important to make sure it works properly...and remains working. Thus, I'm willing to offer various rewards if you are willing to help me out. There are rewards available for keeping six, ten and all fourteen beacons alight simultaneously. For keeping six beacons alight, I'm prepared to grant you a ring that will aid you in Firemaking. For keeping ten beacons alight, I will grant you a pair of gloves that will work in combination with the ring. For keeping all fourteen beacons alight, well, I have the magnificent Inferno Adze - a fire-enchanting tool for both Woodcutting and Mining - that I'm prepared to part with. I think you'll find it of great use. :::Player: How do I claim these rewards? :::King Roald: Just light the beacons! If you manage to keep the requisite number alight simultaneously, return to me and I'll have your reward waiting. :::Player: But how will you know I've kept them lit? :::King Roald: Oh, don't you worry about that. I have my eyes and ears. Is there anything else? ::Player: I'd like a few more details, please. :::Player: Why have you created all these beacons? ::::King Roald: You've already had a glimpse of the dangers we face from Morytania. Further dangers threaten from the wilderness in the north. Because of these mounting threats, the southern kingdoms have banded together to take action. We have constructed a network of beacons that stretch all the way from the source of the River Salve to the northwestern-most edge of the Wilderness. Should there be any threat from these uncivilized lands, we'll be able to spread the word as fast as the light of the flames can travel. :::Player: How will these beacons work in an emergency? ::::King Roald: Simple. I've equipped each fire tender with a stockpile of gnomish firelighters. In case of a real emergency, the beacons will burn with coloured flame. ::::Player: I see. I don't suppose you have any extra firelighters lying around that you want to get rid of, do you? ::::King Roald: Don't bother me with idle chatter. Is there anything else? :::Player: Who are these tire tenders? ::::King Roald: These are special recruits from all around the civilized world. They've been carefully selected for their sharp eyes and long-distance vision. Not to mention their dedication and reliability. We couldn't entrust such an important job to anyone, you know? Transcript